


Angel and Demon

by sqbr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fanart, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby as stained glass angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Supernatural-Angel-and-Demon-151190266).
> 
> I've been watching Supernatural season 4, and the only way I've made the terrible attitude to gender bearable is imagining femslash AUs.

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=Supernatural__Angel_and_Demon_by_sqbr.jpg)

Anna and Ruby face each other in a Tiffany inspired stained glass window. They are both wearing white shifts.


End file.
